The Great Escape
by Kellie Fay
Summary: What weekly event in the lair would send Donatello's brothers into hiding.  Set way before Exodus.  One shot


The Great Escape

A/N this is dedicated to my dear mother who inspired this story while we were sitting in a car driving from Florida to NYC for two days. No it's not about a car trip it's about my mom's favorite past time which I was forced to endure. There have been many a Sunday I fought to escape my home too for the same reasons.

Disclaimer: as always the TMNT belong to other people not me. If they belonged to me I'd live in Florida all year round.

Michelangelo rolled over to his right and tried to go back to sleep, but he found, oddly enough, that he was wide awake. Usually one of his brothers had to get him out of bed for morning practiced long before he wanted to face the world. The only day he was allowed to sleep in was . . .

_Oh shell,_ Michelangelo thought to himself. _It's Sunday! What am I going to do? I've got to get out of here before Don finds it!_

Michelangelo glanced at his alarm clock. It was 11:30 in the morning. Donatello could have gotten his hands on one by now, or the item could have eluded him. Michelangelo knew that he would have to risk going through the lair in order to escape.

Michelangelo stopped by the entrance to his room and listened intently. He could hear the soft voices of Donatello and Master Splinter, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He could also hear the sounds of someone working out in the dojo. _Leo, more likely than Raph,_ Michelangelo mused. Raphael made a lot more noise during his exercises than he heard now.

The dojo was safe territory. If someone was inside, they were usually left alone on Sundays. You could also make it to the dojo without Donatello catching you from the lab or the kitchen.

_Either way,_ Michelangelo thought, _it's a good rest on the way to the front door._

Again Michelangelo listened: Donatello was definitely in the kitchen. Michelangelo moved around the top level of the lair until he was directly above the dojo In a single move he leapt down to the lower level, and instantly slipped in the dojo doorway. Inside Michelangelo found his brother Leonardo, in the center of the room performing sword dances.

Without missing a step, Leonardo said, "Morning Mikey. What brings you in here on a Sunday?"

Michelangelo peered out of the doorway glancing uneasily toward the kitchen. "What do you think brought me in here?" He snapped back. "Do you know if Donnie -"

In the midst of his kata Leonardo smiled. "Yep," he said with a chuckle. "He found it about an hour ago." Leonardo finished the exercise, and watched his brother amused. "You're planing on making an escape attempt?"

Michelangelo nodded enthusiastically. "I don't suppose you'd -" he began to ask. Leonardo shook his head a definite no, cutting him off.

"Not on your life Mikey," Leonardo said with a laugh. "The last time I decoyed for you, Don held onto me for three hours. I'm going to practice for two more hours, and then I'm going to meditate. I'm not leaving this room until three if I can help it."

The invitation was clearly in his voice, but Michelangelo was not about to spar for two hours then meditate on top of it if he didn't have to. _That is not my idea of a fun Sunday._ Instead Michelangelo tried to think of someone else he could use for a distraction. "Where's Raph hiding?" Raphael liked to sleep late on Sundays too, but he was always up by noon, and the lair was way too quiet for him to be around.

"Raphael called late last night," Leonardo said with a chuckle. "He said he was sleeping over at Casey's and not to expect him until later this afternoon."

"Again?" Michelangelo asked puzzled. "What's this the third weekend in a row he's-" Suddenly it occurred to Michelangelo why it was very convenient for Raphael not to come home until late afternoon. "He's been hiding at Casey's!"

"I figured that out last week," Leonardo said with a gentle nod. "I think he told Casey why he didn't want to be around the lair on a Sunday, and they've planned those supposed 'late nights'."

Michelangelo sighed. "I wonder if I can get in on it next week."

"Worry about next week next week " Leonardo advised. "Figure out how you're going to run the gauntlet now."

Michelangelo peered out of the dojo door again. Donatello had moved from the kitchen to the video monolith, and was sprawled out on the couch with the object of torture clutched firmly in his hands.

"Maybe I can duck behind the couch and make a dash for the door." Michelangelo muttered.

Just then Donatello's voice carried into the dojo. "Hey Leo?"

Trying to sound winded Leonardo kicked at the punching bag and said, "I'm practicing Don!"

Donatello sighed heavily. "All right," he muttered then went back to what he was doing.

Both Leonardo and Michelangelo breathed out relieved. "I'd better go before he finds out I'm in here," Michelangelo whispered.

Leonardo nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Good luck Mikey," He said.

Michelangelo nodded and allowed Leonardo to get back to his practice. He did as he was taught. He spotted all possible hiding spots before he moved. He made a running leap past the couch to hide directly behind it, landing so he made absolutely no sound. From there he crept slowly and silently past the couch, on all fours, making for the front door. As he sat on his knees before the door he thought with glee, _Yes I made it. Freedom here I come!_ He got to his feet and was about to escape out the door when he heard that horrible sound.

"Hey Mikey What's a six-letter word beginning with'I' and ending in 'C' for cynical?"

Michelangelo sighed and banged his head on the wall silently. "I don't know Don! Can I go now?"

Donatello sat up on the couch clutching the crossword puzzle from the New York Times securely in his hands. "How about Burrows heroine?"

Automatically before he could stop himself, Michelangelo said, "Probably Jane from Tarzan." Now he winced. He was stuck.

Eagerly Donatello wrote the word in and smiled. "Great it fits! I bet you know this one too!"

Michelangelo sighed and sat down next to his brother knowing it would be at least an hour before he could escape now. As he helped Donatello with his puzzle he thought to himself, _Yep next week I'm definitely going to Casey's with Raph. _


End file.
